leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Range
Range is a measurement used to determine how far an autoattack or ability can reach. It shares the scale with movement speed, so one point translates to one game distance unit traveled. Note that autoattack range is measured differently to ability range. Given a source unit's hitbox and a target unit's hitbox, range is calculated as follows: autoattack range from edge to edge; targeted skill range from center to center; skillshot range from edge to edge; and the range of self-centered area of effects are from the edge of the source (the larger champions don't benefit less from auras than smaller champions). The difference is approximately 100 (i.e. 550 autoattack range is roughly 650 casting range)Hitboxes, Range and Deflection. Retrieved 13 August 2012Annie q and normal attack same 625 range, but normal attack range longer than q, Why?. Retrieved 13 August 2012What's the difference between spell range and autoattack range?. Retrieved 13 August 2012 Each champion begins the game with a particular base autoattack range. This can vary from 125 to 175 for melee units and 400 to 650 for ranged units. The highest base autoattack range for champions is held by . At level 18, the highest autoattack range is 669 held by surpassing at level 16 with 650 autoattack range. This is because of . Abilities Attack Range Modifiers The following abilities increase the champion's respective attack range, without affecting things such as , , , , and . * increases his attack range to 325 from 150 for 12 seconds. * increases his attack range by per stack. The maximum is +50 at rank 3 and 6 stacks. * increases his attack range to 600 after dashing, and causes him to blink to his target upon auto attack. * increases his attack range to 325 from 175 for the attack. * increases her attack range to from 525. * increases his range to 175 from 125 upon evolving the ability after leveling his ultimate, . * increases his attack range to from 500 for 8 seconds. * increases her attack to 155 from 125 for the attack. * increases his attack range to 175 from 125 for the duration. * Nidalee's Takedown increases her attack range from 125 to 200 for the attack. * increases his range to 600 (725 with 6 trophies on ) from 125 while in brush and 0.5s after leaving brush, causing him to leap at his target. * increases her attack range to 200 from 125 for 15 seconds. * increases her attack range to 175 from 125 for her next attack only. Her attack range is increased to 150 for the area of effect portion of the spell. * increases her base attack range of 543 by 7 with each level (+ 126 at level 18). * increases his attack range to 850 from 550 for 7 seconds. * increases his attack range to 300 from 175 for the attack. Range Type Modifiers The following abilities change a champion attack classification from "Ranged" to "Melee", or vice versa. This affects things such as , , , , and . * decreases her attack range to 125 from 550 until she switches stances. * decreases his attack range to 150 from 400-485 until he switches stances. * increases his attack range to 500 from 125 until he switches stances. * increases her attack range to 525 from 125 for 10 seconds. * decreases her attack range to 125 from 525 until she switches stances. * decreases her attack range to 125 from 525 for 20 seconds or until she uses . Chart List of ranged champions from highest to lowest autoattack range. List of Melee champions. Targeted Abilities (Exceptions) The following targeted abilities calculate their range like a basic attack (edge-to-edge): * * * * and * *''This list may not be complete.'' References cs:Range de:Reichweite es:Alcance fr:Portée pl:Zasięg zh:攻击范围 Category:Champion statistics Category:Gameplay elements Category:Lists Category:Lists of champion stats